


Siðspilling

by Kixs_Wife



Series: Everyone Deserves a Happily Ever After [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fox and Riyo being adorable, Grampy Palps should be put in a nursing home except it’s not a nursing home it’s a grave, I hate the crusty musty old man that is Palpatine so much, I suck at tags, Nothing says friendship like taking down major political figures together amiright, Protective Riyo Chuchi??, i really hate him guys, idk but this will be fun I promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kixs_Wife/pseuds/Kixs_Wife
Summary: After Fox tells her something shocking, Riyo Chuchi enlists the help of Padmé Amidala to see if these claims are true. Can they find out the truth in time? Will Fox and Riyo ever kiss? Will I ever be good at writing summaries? We’ll see!
Relationships: Background Skydala except make it a healthy relationship, Riyo Chuchi & CC-1010 | Fox, Riyo Chuchi and Padmé Amidala friendship, Riyo Chuchi/CC-1010 | Fox
Series: Everyone Deserves a Happily Ever After [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147898
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I can not write consistently for anything so this will probably update whenever. Sorry about that. And uh, as always... please leave comments and kudos, it totally feeds my ego for about a month and it makes my brain go brrrrrrrrrrrrrr

The chrono flashed 03:45 in a bright blue, making Riyo rub her eyes and look up at the ceiling, away from her datapad, the blank screen mocking her.

Riyo paused, closing her eyes and trying to focus on the sounds of her apartment, the corescanti traffic rushing by, her conservator gurgled as it made ice, and most importantly, the sound of Fox snoring faintly. He didn’t know he snored and she wasn’t planning on telling him, it wasn’t loud or planet-shaking like her fathers, but soft and almost cute.

Turning back to her screen, she typed in a sentence, then promptly deleted it.

How was she going to say this?

“Hey Senator Amidala, I don’t really know you but I think that the chancellor is evil and is using mind control on the clones. How do I know this? Well I fell in love with a clone and am not biased at all about their well-being at all.”?

Riyo sighed and typed again, maybe just ask for a meeting, she was 98% sure what she was doing was treason, and it was best not to have any copies of proof floating around.

Maybe if she requested a meeting for something so mundane, but hid something in it? She knew the Senator was close friends(“close friends” if you asked her) with Anakin Skywalker, and she would never forget the man's blue armor at her door. Fox had told her that was Rex of the 501st.

“ _Dearest Senator Amidala, I wish to discuss with you the drawing of a new bill concerning clone occupations on civilian planets. If you would please meet me in my office at 05:01? I know it is early but I need to understand it before it’s shown to the senate floor. _”__

__Riyo glanced at the chrono again, that would give her about a half hour of sleep, more than she had gotten ever since Fox had come in bruised and bloodied._ _

__She settled down on the couch, Fox had insisted she take the bed but he was still fragile so she was able to push him onto the bed and close the door on him._ _

__Riyo didn’t know what would happen next, but as long as Fox was there, she knew it would be okay._ _

__******************************************************_ _

__Riyo woke with a start staring at the chrono, it was almost 05:00, she was going to be late. She looked at the outfit she was wearing when she fell asleep, burgundy work pants and a white tank top. She debated for all of two seconds before getting up and sneaking into her bathroom. It was times like these when she wished the only bathroom in her apartment wasn’t connected to her room._ _

__After brushing her teeth and throwing her hair into a ponytail, she left a quick note for Fox and practically ran out of her apartment to catch a speeder._ _

__By the time she got to her office it was 05:10. Riyo sighed as she walked into her office, she had missed her own appointment._ _

__As she settled down in her office, she put her head down to nap before she heard a soft tapping on her door. Jolting up, she opened the door._ _

__“I’m so sorry I’m late! I was… held up this morning.” Padmé said, tucking a stray curl behind her ear.  
Riyo stood in shock before she ushered her into her office, sitting her down and telling her everything._ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fox tells his side of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long, I’m trying my hardest but not hard enough apparently. Again, I would love to get some Kudos because I seek validation and the little notification can literally save my day. It also lets me know if people like my stuff.

Padmé stared at her from the rim of her steaming cup of caf(Riyo had never placed her as a caf person but she wasn’t one to judge), obviously tossing the story she had just told her in her mind again and again.

“I know it seems like a stretch, but I _have _to believe him.”__

__Padmé shook her head and Riyo felt her heat sink, “No, I think there is some footing to this.”_ _

__Her eyebrows knit together as she nodded, “I’ll talk to Anakin- I mean Master Skywalker, about this. But I think we should keep this on the low for a while. Also, I’d love to talk to Fox about this. Could you ask him next time you see him?”_ _

__Riyo nodded, forcing a smile._ _

__She had neglected to mention where he was staying on purpose, both as a precaution in the instance that Padmé did not believe her and out of respect to Fox._ _

__“I can send him a transmission right now.”_ _

__She looked up when Padmé grabbed her hand, some unknown emotion in her eyes._ _

__“I really hope you’re wrong.”_ _

__“Me too.”_ _

__******************************************************_ _

__Fox wandered the apartment aimlessly, he wished he could punch something, get all the negative emotions out, but everything in Riyo’s apartment was expensive, and if she found out he had been doing any sort of physical activity, she would kill him._ _

__She had left him a note on flimsi, her handwriting was a swooping cursive that he could barely read but he loved it, and wanted to keep it for the rest of his life._ _

__“ _I love you! _”___ _

____Her voice rang out in his head over and over._ _ _ _

____The datapad on Riyo’s desk pinged and he was shaken from his thoughts._ _ _ _

____“ _I talked to Senator Amidala today. She seemed like she wanted to talk a bit more. I wonder if I have time…? _”___ _ _ _

______Showed up on her screen, it was in her notes, probably so there wouldn’t be anything floating around._ _ _ _ _ _

______Sitting down, he typed a quick “ _Make appointment 1800 hours _.” Before sighing and sinking down in the chair.___ _ _ _ _ _

________He relived that night every time he closed his eyes, what was one more time awake?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________******************************************************_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Riyo stepped into her apartment, spotting Fox on the couch. She fought the urge to wrap her arms around him and plant a kiss on the top of his head. Seeing him in her home made butterflies flutter in her stomach._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Fox looked up from the couch and smiled at her, _smiled _.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“How was your day?” He asked, watching her as she opened the conservator to get new ice packs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Good, yours?” She sat down next to him as he lifted his shirt for her to replace the old ice packs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Well, I took on an entire battalion of droids, found and fought a second Zillo Beast, and punched general grievous in the gut-sack.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Riyo shook her head and laughed, “I’m glad your day was so eventful.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Fox nodded, his smile sending an electric shock up his spine, “I also got addicted to this holo-drama, and I blame you for it entirely.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Oh? And why’s that?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“‘Why don’t you watch something, Fox? It’s something to do, and as far as I know it won’t involve moving much.’” Fox said in a _terrible _impression of her voice.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She playfully punched his arm, softly of course, he had been through enough, “I do not sound like that!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Fox just laughed and she scoffed. If she wasn’t more tired she would’ve bugged him about it in depth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“What was your show about?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________All she heard was his voice rumble on as her eyes closed and she fell asleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________******************************************************  
“Ri, Ri-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Riyo slowly opened her eyes, blushing furiously when she realized that she had been napping on Fox’s shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Oh my stars I’m so sorry-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Fox smiled at her, “You don’t have to apologize, I just noticed it was almost time for Senator Amidala to come over.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Worry suddenly flashed across his face, “Ri, how much sleep have you gotten recently?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Riyo almost laughed, when had her sleep become a priority over his? It had always been her badgering him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Enough.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He poked her side, just enough pressure to make her squirm, she never should’ve mentioned she was ticklish, “I know that trick, I invented that trick, how much, Ri?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She stuck her tongue out at him and squealed when he started tickling her all over._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“C’mon Ri, I’d hate to do this.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________His impish smile, one of the first genuine smiles in the week he’d been hiding out at her apartment, said otherwise._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“This seems hardly ethical- Fox!” Her sentences could barely be made out between her shrieks and giggles, “Please! Make it stop!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Why don’t you make me?” He said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The tickling stopped and they stared at each other, what Fox said hanging in the air like a thick fog, in any other conversation that would’ve been taken in a completely different way._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Their faces were so close their noses were almost touching. She could see Fox blush spread from his cheeks to his ears, he had freckles… she had never noticed that before, how had he gotten them in the dim light of the city?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He brushed a stray piece of her hair back and he looked at her, asking a question silently, she nodded and felt her eyes flutter close…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________There was a knock on the door. Riyo shot up, giving Fox a glance before fixing her hair and practically running to the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She didn’t see Fox look down at his hands before assuming a neutral expression._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Riyo bit her lip as she escorted Padmé to the living room, letting her sit on a comfy chair across from the couch. She sat down on the couch with Fox, her hand twitching before remembering she could hold Fox’s hand. Not now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Commander Fox, I assume? Senator Amidala.” Padmé smiled at him and shook his hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Pleasure.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Padmé smoothed her dress, “I’m going to record this if that’s okay with you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Fox shrugged._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Can you tell me the events of last week?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Fox took a shaky breath, this was such a jarring change from only two seconds ago where they had been laughing together._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“It was a normal night, I got called into the Chancellor's office, I thought it was for my weekly report or something, but…” Fox stared at his lap, brows furrowing, “He said that he had a target for my men, a threat. He showed a… he showed a picture of Fives, ma’am. We were to eliminate the target at all costs. I thought we could take him in live anyways, he was a brother after all. But as soon as I gathered my men it was like… all the sudden the nightmare came true-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“The nightmare?” Padmé asked, “One single nightmare?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Fox swallowed thickly and nodded, Riyo wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around him and never let go, but he drew another shaky breath and continued._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“‘Good Soldiers Follow Orders, ma’am. I’d rather stay on topic with your permission.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Padmé nodded, looking a little more then worried._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Once we got to where General Skywalker and Captain Rex were being trapped by an energy field. Fives was going off about how something was all in our heads and all the sudden- it’s like when I stepped through that door I wasn’t myself anymore. I watched as I told him to stand down, I watched as he grabbed a blaster, and I watched as I…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________A single tear slid down Fox’s cheek._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“As I killed him.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Fox was shaking, Riyo couldn’t help herself and grabbed one of his balled fists, squeezing it gently._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“That was hard for you to share, thank you Commander.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Fox nodded numbly as Padmé got up, clicking the stop button on her recording device._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“This is groundbreaking, Fox. Thank you. If it’s okay with you, I’ll be reviewing this information with Ana- Master Skywalker and Captain Rex. Should we meet here tomorrow?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“May I suggest we use caution? I feel it will be strange if we have a captain, a Jedi, and a Senator all coming to my apartment.” Riyo chimed, watching Padmé walk towards the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Oh believe me Senator, no one noticed a Jedi coming to your apartment, our cover can be a supposed assassination attempt, those seems quite common nowadays.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Riyo bit her tongue and smiled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Sounds good.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________As soon as the door closed Riyo turned to Fox, who was still staring at his lap. She sat down next to him, touching his shoulder gently._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“It’s okay to cry, Fox.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She held him close as he cried. It broke her heart to see him like this, the chancellor had ruined so many lives…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She stroked his hair until he was done, drying his eyes he let her hold him for a while before talking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Riyo felt herself smile as she messed with his curly hair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Can I tell you a secret, Fox?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She felt him nod._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You’re the best thing to ever happen to _me _.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... yeah. Once again, please give me a crumb of serotonin by leaving a kudos or even a comment!! Comment what you like, what you don’t like... please. I am at my limit


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute chat between Fox and Riyo, while Padmé does... idk what Padmé really does but she’s doing it flawlessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so like, idk if like, anyone’s reading this fic but it makes me happy so imma keep writing it. As always, give me kudos and feed my ego like the intimidating 5’1 1/2 monster I am, and put any comment questions or concerns in the comments.

Fox looked around the dark room sitting up and burying his face in his hands. He had never been able to sleep well before but now… all he could see was Fives’ face.

Getting up and stretching, he walked around the room before heading for the kitchen. It surprised him how natural living with Riyo had come to him, but it could only be for a little while. Until he had to go back to the guard.

As the bedroom door opened he blinked, seeing that the kitchen light was on. Calling it an apartment made it seem small, sure Riyo insisted hers was smaller than some other “more important” senators apartments, but it seemed huge to Fox, the kitchen was only a small light at the end of a hallway that led to the living room.

“Couldn’t sleep?”

Riyo jumped, looking up at him with her owlish eyes, “Fox! I’m sorry, did I wake you?”

He shook his head, smiling, but taking note of the bags under her eyes, “No, couldn’t sleep.”

“Me either, I was making some tea, would you like some?”

Fox had never had tea before, but he was willing to try it, so he shrugged, as long as it was from her.

“Sounds great, Ri.”

He watched as she got another mug and poured boiling water into it, plopping some tea bags into it.

“Nice mugs.”

One was bright pink and the other was orange, the pink one had a loth cat saying something along the lines of “Arson” but the paint was really too chipped to tell, the other looked like it was just a lump of clay with a hole and a handle on it. It had a tooka that looked hand-painted that said something in Pantoran, also hand painted but very messy.

Riyo laughed, tucking a stray hair behind her ear, “My brother collects mugs, he made the orange one. It was a farewell gift.”

Fox smiled, “Well we all have our own tastes.”

Riyo cocked an eyebrow, a smile spreading across her face, “What? You don’t like his artwork?” She lifted the mug, rocking it dangerously back and forth in front of his face, the tea threatening to spill out.

“I don’t even know what it says.” Fox said, trying not to laugh.

She handed him the pink mug, “The shortened version is ‘miss you, but don’t come back’.”

Upon seeing the horror in Fox’s face she giggled, “For Kirin that's practically a love note.”

They sat down together in the living room, looking out the window at the late night traffic.

“How old is your brother?”

Riyo smiled into the mug, “He just turned nine.”

“You’re ten years apart?” Fox almost hit himself, he knew nothing about nat-borns, it could be the norm for all he knew.

“My mother had some trouble getting pregnant.” Riyo looked into her mug with a far away look on her face, “‘A gift from the goddess’ is what she always called us. I used to ask if she kept the receipt whenever Kirin bugged me.”

“You miss them, don’t you?”

She sighed and looked at him, “Yes. Yes I do.”

Fox straightened as she laid her head on his shoulder, seemingly melting into him.

“Fox if we can get this to the senate floor and expose the chancellor, do you think…” She paused, seemingly searching for words that just barley slipped her grasp, “do you think that we can use that as a stepping stone for ensuring normal lives for all clones?”

He looked down, his cheek brushing the top of her head.

“Maybe, cyar'ika, maybe.”

******************************************************

Padmé bit her lip as she reviewed the tape. Anakin had been there, maybe when he came home tonight…

But he trusted the chancellor, almost too much.

Rex?

She didn’t talk to him nearly enough, he was one of Anakin’s closest friends, and Anakin and the troops _were _on Coruscant for a while…__

__Padmé messaged him quickly, then messaging Anakin that she would be held up at the senate, and finally messaging Riyo the meeting time and place for tomorrow._ _

__For some reason Padmé could believe easily the chancellor was behind everything. She didn’t know what was included in this grand “everything”, she just knew whatever it was, it wasn’t good._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cool sorry this was short, I’ll probably write the next chapter really soon. Once again I am BEGGING for attention so uh... those Kudos’, hand ‘em over 🤲🏻


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Padmé and Riyo are bffs now I don’t make the rules(except I do).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t remember writing this so I hope y’all can enjoy it. And, as always, gimme kudos and comments please 🤲🏻.

Sneaking Fox out to Riyo’s office was way harder than she thought it would be. He had insisted that his men wouldn’t really enjoy seeing him yet, and Riyo knew not to press. His eyes had glistened over when he told her, he loved his brothers so much, for them to reject him…

Riyo admired Fox, he was standing a bit awkwardly, like a child that just came out of the dressing room in a mall. A hat covered most of his face, and his skin looked strikingly good in dark blue. She had asked for an old guards uniform, telling him he had the day off, which probably sounded more than suspicious.

“It’s a little tight.” Fox said, pulling at the collar.

“I know, I wish we had something your size but…”

She touched his torso gently, “How are your ribs?”

“It’s nothing Ri, you should see the other guy.” He gave a watery chuckle afterwards, making her worry even more.

She couldn’t help herself and hugged him, he seemed shocked at first but returned the hug, rubbing circles on her back.

“You ready?” He mumbled over her shoulder.

She nodded, wiping away a tear that had rolled down her cheek for some reason.

“Let’s go.”

******************************************************

Riyo pulled the shades down on the large windows of her office immediately upon entering it, Fox checked every corner of the room until they had no choice but to awkwardly sit in silence together.

Fox noticed some framed artwork in one corner that he assumed were some of Kirin’s masterpieces.

“Fox?” Riyo wasn’t looking him in the eyes but instead at her hands, fiddling with some of her rings.

“About what I said, what you said the other night…”

The door opened and Padmé walked in, a tall blond man in tow.

The man that had come to her door that night.

Riyo started to wonder if she really did want to see the “other guy”. He looked completely untouched as if Fox had just let him…

“Commander, Riyo, this is Rex.” Padmé said, smiling and gesturing to her guest.

Rex was too busy glaring at Fox to say hello.

“Shall we get started?”

******************************************************

Riyo wanted to hug Fox as tight as she could, rocking him back and forth and just let the poor man cry. But as he finished his story, looking blankly into a corner.

To her surprise, Rex nodded after he was done, exchanging a look with Padmé before patting Fox’s shoulder awkwardly.

“Fives said there was something in our heads. Think he thought it was controlling us all.”

Riyo found herself staring at Fox, his eyes were glazed over. He had this knack for putting a very convincing neutral face, but she could see through it. He was reliving that night over and over in his mind.

Riyo sneakily slipped her hand into his, giving it a firm squeeze to show that she was there for him.

“How would we find it? Whatever is in your heads?” Padmé asked, addressing Rex more than Fox.

“Or what could they even be?” Riyo piped in.

“Do you have any flimsi?” Rex asked, “I have a few theories, I haven’t had much else to do…”

As she pulled out several sheets of flimsi from her desk and laid them on the floor, along with a few pens, she spared a glance at Fox, his breath was slowed and to anyone else it would appear controlled. But she knew him.

She feigned to be looking for something to stick the flimsi with, as she dug through the desk she quickly whispered into his ear, “Are you okay? Do you need a moment?”

Fox shook his head and got up, sitting on the floor across from Rex. Talking to him in low tones that she could barley hear.

“He’s a lucky man.”

Riyo jumped, looking at Padmé woth wide eyes, the other woman had a small smile on her face.

“Oh no! No, no, no! We’re not-“

Padmé cocked an eyebrow, “I’ve seen the way you look at him, you should the way he looks at you when you’re not looking. Even now he’s going through something unimaginable, but he turns to you for help. Ever wonder why?”

She led her to a different end of the office, “I won’t tell I promise, you have my full support.”

“ _What _?” Riyo could barley believe her ears, “We aren’t- he can’t… Padmé, I can’t even _think _about that now, he needs me! He doesn’t need a girlfriend clinging to his arm, he needs a friend who will listen. You said it yourself, this is probably the worst thing that’s ever happened to him how could I even…”____

____Padmé laughed, _laughed _.___ _ _ _

______“You can’t hide from your own feelings forever, Riyo. And neither can he, even now he’s staring.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Turning to look, Riyo was met with Padmé’s hand on her shoulder, giving a supportive smile._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Now may not be the time, but someday will. Trust me, you’ll regret it for the rest of your life if you don’t give it a chance.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______They went back to the boys, who were scribbling on flimsi passionately, she would’ve thought their lives depended on it, but then she remembered they did._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Fox says we should enlist some other senators, I suggest Senator Organa, maybe even Mothma. What were you two up to?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Riyo’s stomach flopped as her gaze naturally went to Fox._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Girl stuff.” Padmé said with a smile, patting her shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _

______That seemed good enough for Rex as he kept writing something down, but she could swear Fox’s ears turned red._ _ _ _ _ _

______******************************************************_ _ _ _ _ _

______Flimsi and take-out containers littered her office and she felt herself falling asleep, jerking up every so often and continuing her work._ _ _ _ _ _

______So far their leading theories were chips embedded into their heads, genetic coding that somehow made it impossible for them to refuse orders, and even brainwashing. They had entertained the chancellor using some sort of Jedi mind-trick on Fox but it was both unlikely that the chancellor could use the force, and that he could affect the clone trooper, Tup, from Coruscant._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You okay?” Fox asked gently, nudging her shoulder as she forced her head up again._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m a little tired that’s all.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You haven’t slept for days, Ri.” He added in a lower tone, whispering right into her ear._ _ _ _ _ _

______She shuddered from his warm breath and ignored the smug look on Padmé’s face._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You haven’t either. I’m fine.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I think that’s enough for tonight.” Padmé spoke up, “You two can go, Rex and I can stay and clean up.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Rex gave her a look that made it clear he had not been told about that plan but said nothing._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Thanks Padmé, see you tomorrow?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I think so, yes.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Same place?” Riyo shrugged off Fox’s attempted to help her up, she wasn’t _that _tired.___ _ _ _ _ _

________“That would work, I’ll try to bring Bail.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Fox pulled his hat on and waited for Riyo to shuffle to the door. As soon as it closed he bent down to her height(she hated when he did that), looking her in her eyes(she didn’t mind when he did _that _, however).___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Ri you look exhausted.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“M’fine, really Fox, you’re going to go grey if you worry so much.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He mumbled something about her being the sole reason he would ever get grey hair, but she ignored it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She stumbled a bit, and Fox made to steady her, “I’m tired, not drunk, Fox. I’m fine, I promise.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________By the time they got to her apartment Fox was carrying her, to her protest, of course._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Ri, you can’t preach self care and tell me I need sleep constantly if you don’t even follow your own advice.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She was sure he could feel her playful glare from over his shoulder. He had been able to pick her up like the sacks of rice on Pantora. She still was figuring out her own mixed emotions about that, but she was 100% sure he would abuse this new discovery in the future._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________As soon as they got into the apartment he led her to the room, closing the door behind her so she could change, and as soon as she did he gently led her to the bed, gesturing to it with his head, “Go on.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She rolled her eyes and flopped onto the bed dramatically, making a big show of tucking herself in before snuggling down and feeling her eyes close._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Wait.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Fox paused, his hand hovering above the light panel, “Yes?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Stay?” She said, echoing Fox’s words what seemed like years ago._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He left to change into his nightclothes, but came back quickly, getting into the bed, all the way on the other side as not to bother her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She felt herself drift away, but not before she rolled over, her forehead pressing against Fox’s warm arm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhh thanks for getting this far.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet moment between Riyo and Fox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short lol, I made a bunch of memes about this instead of actually writing this so... yeah.

Riyo’s feet curled against the cold floor as she crept out of bed. Fox shifted in his sleep and she paused, glancing over her shoulder before sliding off the bed and making her way to the kitchen. What Padmé had said swirling in her mind like the clouds on Pantora, “ _dansandi ský _”. “ _dancing clouds _”, as they were called.____

____“You can’t hide from your own feelings forever…”_ _ _ _

____She hadn’t been, she had told him, he had said it back, but why…_ _ _ _

____Riyo shook her head, why was it so _hard _?___ _ _ _

______Moving from the kitchen to the living room, she wrapped herself in a blanket and sat down on the small couch, looking out the window. She wanted to scream, yell, punch a wall- how could she love someone so much and not be able to be with him? It was like when she was a child on Pantora, when she was playing in the rice fields and got stuck waist deep. She had screamed and cried for hours until the sun went down, thousands of small bugs biting into her skin. She had practically been frozen in the ground by the time her father had found her, he had to use heaters to thaw the ground. She still had a few scars up and down her arm where the bugs had torn away some flesh._ _ _ _ _ _

______That’s what love was like._ _ _ _ _ _

______Being stuck in ever freezing ground as sharp pains go through your body, but knowing that someone, _someone _, will.___ _ _ _ _ _

________That’s why it was called a crush, because it felt like a ginormous fist had closed around your heart and lungs and was slowly squeezing them until they popped._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She didn’t know how long she sat there, looking out the window. It was a peaceful night, there was a small, very rare, pause in traffic. But slowly night turned to day, lights turned on making the world around her into a jewelry box of colors._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Her mamma had called it “the witching hour” as a child. It was a bedtime story of nightmares and terror, as a child she had no idea why it was told to younglings(now she knew it was to make the kids stay in bed)._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“It’s when _anything _can happen, ást.” She used to say, holding her close and squishing her cheeks against hers.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Why she was nostalgic all the sudden, she didn’t know._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Riyo?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Riyo jumped and turned to see Fox, bleary eyed and hair sticking up on one side, “What’re you doing up? This is the second night in a row-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He was interrupted by a yawn and she stood up, hoping to change the subject._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What are _you _doing up?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He blinked and then shrugged, “Answer me first.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Something was bothering me, that’s all.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Sitting down next to her, Fox tried to look her in the eyes, concern written all over his face. Riyo practically fought to not slide into him, she made a mental note to get a new couch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Ri, you can talk to me.” He placed a hand on her shoulder, and electricity raced through her arm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Fox…” she thought of what to say, words fumbling around her mind like a tooka cat chasing a loth-rat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Do you think, after all this is done, of course, that we could…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“We could be together?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________As her face grew hot, Riyo nodded, looking down at her lap. She felt like a little girl confronted with a schoolyard crush. She just felt so _silly _.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Next to her, Fox sighed and her heart clenched. He didn’t want to be with her, he had just said he loved her, she was making him uncomfortable-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I don’t know, cyar'ika, if we can take this to the senate floor, I’ll still be a clone, and you’ll still be a senator. It just…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Her heart sank._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Won’t work?” Her eyes pricked with tears as she said it. She knew it had been too good to be true._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“What? No!” he gently turned her face so she would look at him and took her hands in his own. His hands were calloused and _huge _, they enveloped her own smaller hands easily.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I’m saying it’ll be hard, not impossible. Riyo, you’re the first person to ever make me feel _human _, and I love you for that. That and a million other things.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________She looked up into his eyes, he was so earnest and kind. Then her gaze drifted to his lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He looked at her, as if to make sure it was okay, before he started to close the gap between them, Riyo’s eyes fluttered shut, she could feel his warm breath on her face…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Her tablet beeped and she groaned, her forehead bumping against his, not opening her eyes. She heard him laugh, it wasn’t bitter, but he didn’t exactly sound happy either, more like… amused._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Guess you have to take that?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I’m sure it’s not important-“ she was cut off by another beep and she finally opened her eyes, sighing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Picking up the tablet, she leaned against Fox, hoping he wouldn’t mind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“It’s from Padmé, she wants to know if she should bring a Jedi into all this.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Fox snaked his arms around her and she let herself relax._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I don’t see why not- I mean, it couldn’t hurt, right?” He said, put his cheek on the top of her head and Riyo fought the urge to just fall asleep then and there. He was so calm around her, she supposed he had the same effect on her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________She couldn’t imagine life without him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos make my day guys, so uh... please feed my ego??? Thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, everything is coolio in the polio.


End file.
